Enthralled
by ScarletxRose
Summary: Bella gets a call that will change her life, even if she doesn't realize it. Kol.M/ Bella pairing
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.

He left. He left. I don't feel sad about it though. No, all I feel is pure rage.

It's not my fault that I was attacked by Jasper. I didn't want to get a paper cut. If anything it's his own damn fault, it was his and his family's blood-lust that caused Jasper to attack.

And for him to say I'm not good enough. I have to admit that hurt slightly, I've always been a self-conscious person.

I sit in my room listening to 'Wicked Games' by TheWeeknd. Ha, Edward would never let me listen to music like this. He was so controlling. Bella, Do this, do that, don't do this, don't do that.

Now that I look back at it, what did I ever see in him? I don't feel anything towards him, now. How is that possible. We were so in love and now it feels like I've been tricked.

Wait, did he fucking dazzle me? That bastard! He totally did. I will never forgive him.

I love him and his family to pieces and It wasn't even real. Arrgh!

I continue to listen to music through my headphones for a while before my phone rings.

I grin as I read the caller I.D and quickly answer.

"Dad!"

He chuckles, "Hello to you too, Isa."

I smile wider and giggle, "Sorry. It's just I haven't heard from you in so long and so much has happened. So much you wouldn't believe."

"Like what?"

I knew I could tell him anything, so thats what I do.

"Well you know moved to forks to live with Charlie?"

"Uh-huh"

"Well daddy, I met this guy called Edward and he was really weird. I thought he was Bipolar or something when I first met him. He was always on and off. He family were really weird too and, well, I found out they're cold ones."

"WHAT? COLD ONES!?"

"Dad, I don't want to tell you over the phone, but something that happened were really bad. I fell in love with Edward... or well I thought I did until he abandoned me. I think he dazzled me. I'm not sure. Dad, It's not safe for me to be here with Charlie."

"Why not?"

"I'm glad you called because you're not gonna to be able to contact me for a while after this. There's this cold blood called Victoria after me. Edward killed her mate, James, after he tried to kill me. I'm going into hiding."

"No, Isa, you're coming to Mystic Falls."

I sigh,"But Nik."

I love Nik to pieces, I consider him more of a dad than I do Charlie. What the Cullens didn't know was that I already knew about vampires before I met them. Nik is an original vampire, one of the very first ones. He's also the original, and so far only, hybrid. He saved me in Phoenix when I was six. A cold one tried to kill me when I was at a park.

We've been close since then. He hated Renee for being a lousy mother. She never took care of me and he looked after me, until he had to leave but we've always stayed in contact and he comes to see me time from time.

I always had to look after myself. My mum was so flighty, she could never stay in one place or even get a good job. Nik was outraged when he found out that I took care of me and my mum as best as we could. Me, at six years old, could cook pretty well and I would clean up.

Nik, also, disliked Charlie. He thought if Charlie really did care for me and want me to stay then he would've fought for me instead of letting a selfish woman take me.

"No buts Isa, you're safer with me."

"I don't know..."

He growls, "Isabella, we're not arguing about this. I'm coming to collect you tomorrow."

"Okay." I could see there was no point in fighting him.

He always been protective of me. He considers me as his daughter and I see him as my father.

"Okay dad."

"Good, you can go to school here."

"Yeah, I think that'd be good."

"I have to go take care of something, I'll see you tomorrow."

I'm kind of disappointed he has to leave. "Okay, bye dad. Love you."

"I love you too, Isa." Then he hangs up.

I let out a huge breathe before getting up and showering.

Once I've showered I go to bed and fall asleep with a small smile on my face.


	2. AN- Updates

A/N: Sorry for not updating recently, I had to sit my exams. They are, for the most part, over and I will be updating all of my stories next week.

Thank you for your patience.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella POV**

I wake up with a huge smile on my face. I don't get up immediately, I snuggle further into my pillow and lay there, thinking about everything that has happened. I can't believe my Dad's coming today. I really have missed him, I'm, practically, giddy with the thought of seeing him again.

After a while of just sitting there, I decide to get up and have a shower. I hum 'Diary of Jane' and do a small dance, as the water washes over me.

Once I've finished, I go to my wardrobe and look through my clothes. I growl, in irritation, when I realize that most of my clothes have been replaced by Alice. I told her not to buy me new clothes. Did she listen? Obviously not because everything they wanted they got.

I, finally, decide to wear: ripped black skinny jeans, a R.E.D, black and white, striped t-shirt (that my Mom got for me) and my pair of worn out converse. I look out the window to see that it actually looks sunny, for once, so I decide to put my dark red hoodie in my backpack with some other clothes and toiletries. I'm going to have to buy more things when I get to Mystic Falls.

I look to the time to see it's still, quite, early. I haven't had breakfast yet, so I go downstairs to make some.

When I get to the kitchen, I see that Charlie is sitting at the table, reading a newspaper.

I grab a cup and get a carton of orange juice out of the fridge.

"Have you eaten, yet?" I ask Charlie as I pour myself a glass of juice.

He shakes his head, "No, I figured I'd go to the diner, you don't have to cook all of the time, Bells."

I shake my head in disapproval, "Don't be silly, Ch-Dad. I like cooking, it's not a big deal." Which is true, I really do like cooking, I find it relaxing.

He raises his head from the paper and smiles at me, "Thanks, Bella."

I smiles back and get everything for breakfast while he returns to reading.

I decide to make bacon and cheese omelettes for me and Charlie.

As we eating, the door bell rings, I immediately jump up and, in doing so, I nearly fall over.

"Careful, Bells" Charlie chuckles before he turns his attention back to his food.

I blush in embarrassment and make my way to the door. I take a deep breath, before I open it, expecting to see Nik. I'm shocked to see it's not my Dad at the door but Kol.

Oh my God, he looks so good. Wait, Bella, you can't think that. It's Kol, just Kol. Why does he have to look so hot. Bella, Shut up.

I quickly shake them thoughts out of my head. Nik's my Dad, so that, technically, makes Kol my uncle but I've never viewed him as that for some reason.

He has a grin on his face as he opens his arms, which I quickly dive into to. He engulfs me in his arms and holds him to me tightly. I bury my head in his chest as he rests his on top of mine.

I feel so comfortable in his arms, he's so warm.

He pulls back, eventually, but doesn't let go of me.

"I've missed you, so much, Kol."

His smiles at me, "I've missed you too."

"Did Dad send you?" I ask him, wondering why he's here.

He looks at me confused, "Why would Nik send me? I came here 'cause I haven't seen you in forever and I missed you."

"Oh."

"Why did you think Nik sent me?"

I grin, "He's coming here to get me."

"What do you mean?"

My smile becomes smaller, slightly. "Well, some things have happened, that I don't want to go over right now," I say, knowing he what he was going to ask. "And Dad thinks it would be safer with him that it would be if I'm here or on my own."

"I'll wait until Nik here and I'll go with you two, I'm assuming you're heading to Mystic Falls with him." He says but I can see he wants to know what happened.

"You assume correctly but you don't have to come with us."

He places a hand on his heart and puts a fake hurt look on his face, "Do you not want me to come?" He wipes away pretend tears "I can't believe this." He lets go of me completely and turns away from me.

I laugh and jump on his back, with my legs around his waist. He laughs as well and places his hands under my legs, so I don't jump or fall off of him.

I hear a throat clearing and our laughter stops. Kol turns around and we see Charlie standing in the doorway.

I blush and quickly jump of Kol's back.

Charlie look's at me, "Who's this?"

Kol straightens up and offers his hand out to Charlie, which he shakes. "I'm Kol Mikaelson, Sir. I'm a friend of Bella's."

"I haven't seen you around here before."

I don't say anything knowing that Kol's got this situation handled.

"I'm a friend from Phoenix."

Before Charlie can say anything, I speak. "Dad, why don't you go inside and we can talk about this later?"

He looks at me for a few moments before he nods, "Ok but you should know that I own a few guns, so be careful." he warns Kol, gruffly, before he walks inside.

I shake my head, in embarrassment, as Kol laughs.

While Kol laughs, I become serious, thinking about what I'm going to tell Charlie about leaving. Then I come up with an Idea.

"Kol."

"Yeah, Bella."

"I need you to compel Charlie."

He looks at me like I'm crazy. "Why?"

"It'll just be easier this way, he won't ask any questions about me leaving."

He nods along with what I'm saying, "Okay, what do you want me to say to him."

I take a deep breath and comb a hand through my hair as I think.

"Tell him that I'm moving to Mystic Falls for the end of school. I'm going to be staying with friends and say he'll be okay with it because since me and Edward broke up," Kol raises an eyebrow at this but I ignore him and carry on. " he thinks it a good idea. There won't be any reminders and nothing will be holding me back in my schooling? I don't know. You get the jist, though, right?"

He nods, "I know exactly what to say."

I let out a breath,"Thanks for doing this, Kol."

He shakes his head and smiles at me, "Just wait here."

and with that he heads inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Kol came out after a few minutes with a smirk on his face.

"Done."

I sigh, "Thank you, again."

He walks up to me and wraps his arms around me, "Do you know when Nik will be here?"

I shake my head. "No, he didn't say when." My voice is muffled by his chest.

Kol lets go of me and holds my hand.

"Come on, lets go inside."

I nod and we go inside.

{Time Skip}

Me and Kol were sitting in the kitchen while Charlie was watching baseball, we were talking about what's happened since we last saw each other. I talk about Phoenix and why I moved to Forks but I avoid talking about the Cullens. I figured I'd tell him later with the others, the others being Rebekah, Elijah and Finn, if I do see them that is. Kol tells me about Mystic Falls and what it's like, since I've never been there before. he, also, tells me that Katherine is there. Dad told me about her awhile back, about how she escaped him and manipulated Elijah into thinking she loved him. He, really, did love her. Dad said he hasn't been the same since.

We continue talking for what seems like hours before Kol, abruptly, gets up zooms to the door. Confused, I follow him and my face breaks into a massive smile when I see who's there.

I immediately start running and Kol steps out of the way, as I run out of the door and launch my self into my Father waiting arms.

He wraps his arms around me and I inhale his familiar scent.

He chuckles, "Well hello to you too, Isa."

I look up at him and tears start to fill my eyes.

He sees this and hugs me tighter, "Hey now, none of that. I'm here now."

I nod and snuggle further into his arms, "I'm just so angry at them and I missed you."

"I missed you too. Nobody's going to hurt you, I swear, Isa." He murmurs into my hair before he raises his head and looks at Kol.

"Hello, Brother."

"Hello to you too, Nik. What did you mean when you said nobody is going to hurt her? Is she in danger?" Kol asks confused and worried.

Dad pulls back and looks down at me, with an eyebrow raised, "Haven't you told him?"

I shake my head, "No, I want to tell him with the others."

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

"But.." Kol starts before Dad cut him off. "Just wait until she's ready to tell you Kol."

He sighed, "Ok"

Dad looks to me, "You ready?"

"Yeah, let me just go get my stuff."

I head inside and pick up my backpack, which I left in the Kitchen.

Charlie walks inside and sees me getting ready to leave.

"I sure am gonna miss you kiddo."

"Me too." I restrain from calling him dad in front of Nik, it would feel weird if I did.

I walk up to him and hug him.

Charlie is surprised by this but awkwardly returns the hug.

"Just make sure you call, Bells. Let me know your alright."

I release him from the hug and nod.

"Of course... I should get going."

"Oh..Um, yeah of course." He moves away from the door. "Bye, Bells."

"Bye, Dad." I smile at him and leave the house.

When I get outside, Nik looks at me with his eyebrow raised.

I shrug,"What? He'd find it weird if I just said 'bye' and left. I had too."

He just shakes his head, "Come on, Isa."

Kol takes the backpack off of me and places it in the car when he gets in, me following him, sitting in the back seat.

Dad starts the car and begins to drives.

It's quiet in the car but not uncomfortable.

After 5 minutes driving, I see it, 'You are now leaving Forks'.

Time to start afresh with my family, in Mystic Falls.


	5. Chapter 5

It was quicker than I expected to get to Mystic Falls but at least we're here.

Klaus parks outside of the Mikaelson Mansion and exits the car. I follow Kol out and grab my stuff before walking towards the house.

When I walk inside it, it was beautiful. Every part was well decorated and I recognize my Dad's artwork on the walls. I'm in awe of this house.

"I'll show you to your room." Kol says, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I just nod and he grabs my hand, showing me where my room is.

Once again, I'm amazed by the design of my room. There's a big, oak, four-poster bed with matching side drawers and an en-suite. I look around the room and spot another attached room. I walk inside and see that it's a walk-in closet. I've never had one before and I don't think I'll ever have enough clothes to fill it up.

I walk over to the bed and place my backpack beside it, deciding to sort all of my stuff out later, and lie down on the bed. I groan, as I think about everything and cover my eyes with my arm.

I don't know how long I lay there before there's a knock at the door.

I quickly sit up on the bed and smoothed my hair down, knowing it's going to be messy from lying down.

I clear my throat, "Come in!"

The door opens and Dad walks in.

He comes over and sits next to me on the bed.

"Everything okay?" He asks, looking at me closely.

"Yeah," I sigh "Just thinking about stuff."

"By stuff, do you mean that coven you told me about?"

"Uh-huh."

"You really loved him?" It sounded like a statement rather than a question.

My eyes start to water, "I don't know."

Dad looks at me confused.

"Remember when we talked on the phone."

He nods

"Well, when we were together, I felt so deeply in love with him. But when he left, my thoughts were filled with doubt for why I was with him in the first place. I mean, I don't love him now. To be honest, he was controlling and demanding. I couldn't do anything without his permission. I couldn't listen to the music I wanted, wear the clothes I wanted, be friends with who I wanted, go to the places I wanted. For goodness sake, I couldn't do anything, without him saying I could... I really think he dazzled me."

My Dad's face is filled with a variety of emotions, of which I can't tell.

"You saved me when I was little from a cold one and you told me not to go near one, if I see another, so I didn't...at first. I was drawn in by him, by them. Most of my time with them is a blur."

My Dad hugs me, "Do you want me to find them?" He asks.

I look up at him confused, "Why?"

He smirks, "To demonstrate to them the reason why you don't mess with a Mikaelson."

I smile at him and hug him, again.

He pulls back and stands up, "Come on, you have some guests down stairs, waiting for you."

I look at him curiously then walk behind him as we go downstairs.

I freeze when I see who's there.

A bigger smile appears on my face as I see Elijah, Finn and Rebekah.

I run into the living room and wrap my arms around Elijah, "Hi Uncle Eli."

He chuckles, "Hello, Bella."

I pull back and hug Bekah and Finn. Hugging them both tightly and saying 'Hi'.

"So, Bella, what are you doing here?" Elijah asks.

I look toward my Dad and see him sitting on one of the couches. I sit next him and gesture for the others to sit down on the other one(s).

Once they do, I take a deep breathe, "It all started when I moved to Forks..." and I told them everything.

I told them about meeting Edward and his family, James' attack, my birthday party, him leaving me in the woods and I, also, tell them about my theory on him dazzling me.


	6. Chapter 6

Once I finished telling them everything, they sat there in silence.

I looked at each of their faces as they took in what I told them.

They looked deadly and I would've been frightened but I know they wouldn't hurt me.

"I'm going to kill them!" Rebekah growled, after a while, as she stood up.

I noticed Kol's hands were clenched tightly together. it was like he was restraining himself from doing something.

I sighed, "You don't need to kill them."

Rebekah looked at me confused, "Why?"

"Well they're gone and they're not coming back. I just want to move on."

"But they hurt you, Isa and they should pay." My Dad said and I turned my head towards him.

I sigh, again, "You're not going to listen to me, are you?".

They looked to each other and then back to me. They shook their heads.

I groaned and stood up.

"Fine, whatever, do what you want."

I don't even know why I walked off. For some reason, I feel irritated.

Why do I care if they live or die?

No, that's not the problem. It's the fact that my 'family' didn't listen to me and ignore what I wanted.

I mean the Cullens are gone and I'm happy about that. Why can't they just leave it be.

Well, then again, they are Mikaelsons, I thought with a slight smile.

I shake my irritation off, knowing I'm being irrational. They're just trying to protect me.

I go through my backpack and start putting stuff away. As I'm looking through my bag, I see my copy of Wuthering Heights. I didn't even realize I packed it but I'm glad I did. Once, I've put the rest of my things away, I sit on my bed and read my book.

I read for a little while, before I decide to go downstairs to get something to eat and apologize for my earlier behavior.

When I arrive in the kitchen, I see Kol sitting down at the table, reading something.

He looks up at me.

I smile at him, slightly blushing, "You wouldn't mind if make myself something to eat, would you?"

He chuckles, "Off course not but you don't have to, we have maids to do that."

I shook my head, "No, I want to cook my own food."

Still chucking, he raises his hands in mock surrender, "Okay, okay, I was just saying."

I laugh slightly and then we are in comfortable silence. He goes back to reading and I make myself Macaroni and Cheese.

It doesn't take me long to make and, when I'm done, I sit at the table, across from Kol.

I'm nearly finished when I ask Kol, "So, what are you reading?"

"Just reading up on Cold Ones."

I clear my throat, "Yeah, about that. Sorry for acting the way I did earlier."

He shrugs, "You don't need to apologize."

"I feel like I do."

He smiles at me, "Well, you don't"

I laugh a little and get up to put my plate away.

"I'll do it." Kol says and in a flash my plate is gone and he's by the dish washer.

I walk up to him and stand in front of him, with my hands on my hips and an eyebrow raised, "I could've done that you know."

He smirks, "I know."

I relax as he wraps his arms around me. I always enjoy hugging him, I feel safe when I'm encased in his arms.

He pulls back and looks down at me. He raises his hand and cups my cheek, his thumb softly stroking my cheek and tracing my lips.

I don't realize we were leaning towards each other until I feel his breath on my lips.

"Bella-" He breathes before I push myself up and place my lips over his, in a soft, slow kiss.

He responds and deepens the kiss. I wrap my arms 'round his neck and he places his hands on my waist.

His tongue traces my lower lip begging me to open my mouth, which I do.

Our tongues meet and I moan into his mouth. He growls and moves his hands to the back of my thighs and picks me up.

I wrap my legs tightly around his waist as my back hits the fridge door.

We continue to kiss and I don't know how much I can take.

He pushes into me and I feel his erection pressing into my center. I moan, it feels so good.

"Kol," I say between kisses, I push on his chest slightly, "We need to stop."

He pulls back and we are both panting. He kisses me again and rests his forehead against mine.

We don't say anything, we just stay where we are trying to calm our breathing.

We hear the front door open. He lowers me to the ground and steps away from me.

I can't believe we just did that, I've always felt something for Kol but I'm not sure he felt the same way.

Was the kiss proof that he does or was it just a spur of the moment thing.

I blush and look at him, I open my mouth about to say something before I hear voices coming from the hallway, so I close my mouth.

I'm not sure what to do. Elijah enters the kitchen with Finn.

I look at Kol one more time before I walk pass them and towards my room.


	7. Chapter 7

I sat by my window, thinking about everything that has happened. I can't believe I kissed Kol. I KISSED KOL! KOL! I...KISSED...KOL! and can I even call it kissing when it felt like so much more?  
I have always felt something for Kol but I'd never have thought that I would act upon them. He doesn't feel anything for me, does he? God, I wish he did.  
It was a spur of the moment thing but I didn't regret it, no matter how much he thinks it was a mistake, I'd never see it that way.  
I can't help but wonder what would've happened if I didn't tell him we needed to stop or if there wasn't anybody in the house.  
I close my eyes and take a deep breath. The look in his eyes as he set me down and stepped away made my heart flutter and a shiver of pleasure to travel down my spine.  
They were pitch black and full of, unhidden, desire.  
I don't know how to act around him now or what will happen when I next see him. However, I do know that our relationship will never be the same again.  
I take, another, deep breath, stand-up and shake myself, to clear the head. 'Pull yourself together, Bella' I scold myself.  
I feel like I need to pretend that this didn't happen. I don't want to lose Kol. Even if we just stay friends, I'd just be happy that he's still in my life.  
Anyway, why would a strong, sexy vampire want to be with a weak, frail human, like me.  
I need to let this go or at least forget about it for the time being.  
Besides, I don't think I'm ready for another relationship. After everything that's happened wit Edward I think that I just need to relax, have fun and enjoy life.  
I have to wait until Rebekah gets home,she said that she was going to show me around town and said, well more like demanded, that we have to go shopping. She wants to get outfits for our night out, tomorrow, we're going to a club. I don't know what it's called but she said that it's amazing. And if there's one thing I know for sure, about the Mikaelsons, it's that they sure know how to party.  
Even though I'm not a club sort of person, I couldn't say no to Bekah.  
I look over at the time on the clock, which is on the bedside table, and saw that it's just past seven. The day has gone so fast.  
I decide that now would be a good time to get ready for dinner. My dad always went overboard when It comes to dinner and complains that I'm too skinny and don't eat enough all the time but I think that I generally eat quiet a lot for my size.  
I curl my hair before I head into my closet. I pick a nice red dress that has a simple design but still manages to look elegant. I find a pair of black slip ons, knowing that I'm too clumsy and tired to even attempt to walk in heels right know. After I've put the dress on, I apply a light layer of foundation, mascara and I put on some smoky eye make-up. To top it of I put on a cherry red lipstick, to match my dress.  
I look in the mirror, smoothen out my dress, and nod to myself to gain my confidence.  
I know that I have to face Kol but I just don't know where we stand now.  
And if my dad ever found out what happened he'd kill Kol. He's always been over-dramatic but I love him all the same.  
I reach for the handle and close my eyes, trying to compose myself, before I open the door and leave for what I know will be a very interesting dinner.

 **A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating. I just started back at school and Immediately began getting ready for another set of exams. This was just a 'filler' chapter until I have enough time to write properly.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Guys, I just wanted to tell you that due to timing issues, I cannot continue my stories.

I was so adamant that when I started writing fanfictions I wouldn't be one of those authors who take ages to update or just never update and finish their stories.

I just have such a busy schedule now and no matter how hard I try; I can't seem to find the time.

I am so grateful for everyone who has favourited, followed or left a review. It meant a lot and I feel like I keep letting you down and even though I know my writing's not the best of quality, you guys still willingly read it ㈳5.

I am putting my stories up for adoption, so if anyone is interested just PM me.

Once again, thank you guys for supporting me, it really did mean a lot to me.

PinkPanda2199 xxx ㈏3㈏3㈏3


	9. Chapter 9

This story is being adopted by darkness546


End file.
